FAQ
FAQ, or Frequently Asked Questions, is a list of commonplace questions with pre-written answers that occasionally pop up in the Black Magic Community, typically in the #help channel of the Discord server. How do I backdash? To perform a backdash, press the Dash/Sprint key (V''' by default) while moving backwards (relative to the player). For example, if your character has its back to the camera, then pressing S and V will perform a backdash. However, in 2D Lock-on, where your character's back is facing to the left, then pressing A and V will perform a backdash instead. For more on the basic controls of Black Magic II, see Tutorial. How do I change classes? Similar to Tokens, '''classes can be interacted with via the large, grey button covering the top of the screen while in the Lobby. It should be named "Menu". To learn more about classes, see Classes. How do I get Tokens? Tokens are the cosmetic currency of Black Magic II, which can be purchased in the Cosmetics tab of the Lobby Menu. It can be accessed via the large, grey button covering the top of the screen while in the Lobby. To learn more about Tokens, see Cosmetics. What does Kurai's E do? Kurai's Break Skill can be enigma for some because it is much more subtle than its flashy counterparts. In order to use Kurai's Break Skill, Breakthrough, you must fulfill 2 bars of Heat and press the Breakdown key (E''' by default) while a '''white ring appears around your character during the end of an attack. Then, all endlag of that attack will be cancelled, and you will be allowed to move freely much sooner than usual. For more on Breakthrough, see Breakthrough (BT). What is the song that plays during Map here? To see a list of music that plays during every map in the game, see Music. When are the new classes coming out? Periodically, the News tab of the Main Menu (found on the right side) will provide details on the current wave of in-development classes. However, for a more reliable (and frankly, more prioritized) way to keep up with class development, join the Black Magic Community Discord server. There is an invite link on the Main Page. Typically, classes will not receive deadlines until very late into development, however deadlines are not always concrete. To put it simply, "It'll be out when it's out." Why am I going from full health to dead in one combo? Because of damage scaling, which limits the amount of damage a combo can do, infinite combos (or a "touch of death (TOD)") do not exist. You are likely falling victim to a combo reset, which are possible to escape. Study which attack the opponent is initiating the reset with, and deduce how to counteract that attack's limitations. Additionally, you can also utilize the numerous wakeup options at your disposal when getting back up off of the ground. For more on combo resets, see Resets. Why can't I play BM2 on Mobile? At the current stage, BM2 is never intended to run on Android and iPadOS/iOS devices, and is purely meant to be a desktop game. The developers has turned off access for Android and iOS players from attempting to join the game. At this time, Mobile support is not planned in any way or shape in the forseeable future. Category:Community Category:Gameplay